Damnation
by ikizakura
Summary: Akan kusingkirkan semua orang yang berada di dekatmu. Agar hanya ada aku di matamu. Agar hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang terekam di otakmu. Tak ada orang lain selain aku. Dengan begini, kita akan selalu terikat oleh benang merah selamanya. Itulah kutukanku/Dedicated for Kang Mas Neji Ganteng and Raffa Part II/For Savers contest : Banjir TomatCeri/R&R?


_For Savers contest: Banjir TomatCeri_

_Dedicated For** Arnanda Indah **and** Christian Raphael Ariete**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Damnation © ikizakura**_

_A little bit inspiration from anime** Itsuka Tenma No Kuro Usagi**_

Rated _** T+**_

"Jadi… kau sudah siap?" suara anak laki-laki itu memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

"A-Apakah… kau akan membunuhku?" tanya gadis kecil berusia lima tahun itu. Mata _viridian_-nya yang sedari tadi menyapu sekeliling taman yang sudah tampak sepi karena hari yang sudah senja, kini menatap takut seorang anak laki-laki sebayanya yang sedang berdiri menyender pada tiang ayunan.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan si gadis kecil, anak laki-laki itu malah menundukkan wajahnya. Membiarkan rambut _raven_-nya menutupi setengah wajahnya. Tersenyum miring, anak laki-laki itu tidak juga menjawab pertanyaan si gadis kecil. Membiarkan gadis kecil itu menundukkan wajahnya sambil meremas rok selututnya.

"Tidak. Aku tak akan melakukannya," jawab si anak laki-laki kemudian. Membuat si gadis kecil mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap anak laki-laki itu dengan pandangan heran.

"Lalu… apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Menunggu. Anak laki-laki itu kemudian sedikit terkekeh sembari mendongakkan wajahnya, menampakkan kedua matanya yang berwarna merah darah dengan dihiasi tiga buah tomoe yang mengelilingi bola matanya dan mulai berjalan mendekati si gadis kecil. Merasa ketakutan, gadis kecil itu berusaha pergi dari jangkauan si anak laki-laki. Namun, seakan dilem dengan kuat, kedua kakinya tak mau beranjak dari posisinya sekarang. Hingga jarak keduanya kini tinggal setengah meter, anak laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya dan mengangkat dagu gadis kecil berambut _bubblegum _itu, membuat kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang? Aku akan meminumkan racun padamu," ucap anak laki-laki itu ringan.

"Ta-tapi bukankah racun bisa membunuh seseorang?" tanya gadis kecil itu polos, membuat si anak laki-laki tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Tenang saja, itu tak akan membunuhmu dan tak akan terasa sakit."

Mata merah darah anak laki-laki itu terus menatap kedua mata _viridian_ si gadis kecil, seakan-akan mengirimkan sugesti pada gadis kecil berambut _bubblegum_ itu.

"Tapi– " ucapan gadis kecil itu pun terputus saat dirasakannya jarak di antara keduanya sudah dieleminasi oleh sang anak laki-laki. Dan ia pun hanya bisa membeku saat merasakan bibir anak laki-laki itu sudah menempel erat di bibirnya, memberikan sensasi aneh pada sang gadis kecil yang masih mencerna atas kejadian yang pertama kali dialaminya sejak lima tahun kehidupannya.

Mata _viridian_-nya semakin terbelalak saat ia merasakan lidah sang anak laki-laki berhasil membobol pertahanan bibirnya dan mulai menjelahi seisi mulutnya. Gadis kecil musim semi ini ingin memberontak, namun entah kenapa, ia merasa tenaganya terhisap habis oleh sang anak laki-laki. Membuat tubuhnya seakan lemas, sehingga sang anak laki-laki mulai melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang si gadis kecil untuk menahan tubuhnya tetap berdiri. Beberapa saat kemudian, dahi gadis kecil ini menyernyit saat ia merasa telah menelan suatu cairan dengan rasa karat. Sekilas, mata gadis kecil ini berganti warna menjadi merah darah seperti mata si anak laki-laki hingga akhirnya warna matanya kembali seperti semula.

Setelah dirasanya seluruh cairan itu tertelan habis oleh sang gadis kecil, si anak laki-laki mulai melepaskan pagutannya dan tersenyum lembut menatap gadis kecil berambut _bubblegum_ itu.

"Ta-tadi… apa?" tanya gadis kecil itu masih dengan tubuh yang lemas. Terlihat rona kemerahan yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Racun."

"Racun?"

"Ya, racun," jawab sang anak laki-laki. Senyum lembut tak juga lenyap dari wajahnya. "Racun yang membuatmu tidak akan bisa meninggalkanku," tangan dingin si anak laki-laki mulai terangkat untuk mengelus pipi sang gadis kecil. _"Sekaligus __**kutukan**__ yang akan mengikatmu denganku selamanya,"_ lanjut anak laki-laki dalam hati. Sudut bibirnya berkedut, menampakan sebuah seringai penuh arti.

"…"

"Dengan ini, kita akan selalu bersama."

"Kita… akan selalu bersama?"

"Ya. Kita akan selalu bersama. Jadi, sekarang kau adalah pendampingku," ujar anak laki-laki itu. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Kini, kau tinggal ucapkan bahwa kau juga mencintaiku. Dengan begitu, kita akan selalu bersama."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, hingga akhirnya sang gadis kecil membuka bibirnya dan berucap, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sa–."

**BYUURRR!**

Mata _viridian_ gadis berambut merah muda itu sontak terbuka secara paksa setelah seember air dingin disiramkan di wajahnya. Dengan tatapan penuh benci, dialihkan pandangannya kearah wanita berambut ungu pendek yang tengah berkacak pinggang di depannya.

"Heh, kau bocah sialan! Berani-beraninya kau memelototiku seperti itu, hah!" dicengkramnya dagu Sakura dengan kuat hingga membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu merintih kesakitan. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu? Bahwa kau tidak boleh tidur sebelum kau menyelesaikan tugas-tugasmu, bodoh!" lanjut wanita berusia 37 tahun itu.

Yang bisa dilakukan Sakura hanyalah diam sambil menatap benci wajah wanita yang kini berstatus sebagai ibu angkatnya itu, membuat emosi Anko –ibu angkatnya– semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ck, kau bisu ya! Heh, jawab aku, sialan!"

**PLAKKK!**

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, emosi Anko pun memuncak hingga membuatnya menampar pipi Sakura dengan sangat keras, membuat kepala gadis malang itu membentur tembok hingga memar. Tak lupa dengan sudut bibir Sakura yang kini berdarah.

Setelah puas menampar anak angkatnya itu, Anko pun pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura yang kini terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan air matanya yang sudah tidak tahan keluar sedari tadi.

_Mengapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini, Tuhan?_

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir sudah berbunyi sejak setengah jam lalu. Namun gadis berambut merah muda itu masih setia duduk di bangkunya, tak berniat untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Menempatkan kepalanya di atas tumpukan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

Entahlah, ia hanya merasa enggan untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya. Ia takut, jika nanti yang ia terima setelah sampai di rumah bukannya ucapan selamat datang, melainkan hanya caci maki yang dilontarkan oleh ibu angkatnya. Padahal selama dua tahun sejak ia diangkat menjadi anak, Anko selalu bersikap lembut padanya. Hingga saat putri ibu angkatnya –Moegi– meninggal sembilan tahun yang lalu, tiba-tiba sikap Anko menjadi kasar padanya. Hampir tiap hari kata-kata cacian terlontar dari wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibu kandungnya sendiri. Sakura sendiri tak habis pikir, ia tak tahu kesalahan apa yang sudah diperbuatnya hingga membuat wanita berambut ungu itu kini membencinya.

Tiba-tiba pikiran Sakura melayang ke mimpinya tadi malam. _Benar-benar mimpi yang aneh,_ pikirnya. Saat ini, kepala Sakura dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai mimpinya tadi malam. Gadis bermata viridian ini merasa bahwa kejadian di dalam mimpi itu pernah dialaminya dan anak perempuan yang ada di dalam mimpinya adalah dirinya sendiri. Lalu kalau begitu, anak laki-laki di dalam mimpinya itu siapa? Dan juga, nama siapa yang akan disebutnya di dalam mimpinya semalam? _Sa–_? _Sa–_ apa?

Menghela nafas, gadis musim semi ini mulai menutup matanya dan memasuki alam mimpi. Membiarkan dirinya bebas berkelana tanpa rasa takut dengan apa yang akan dihadapinya.

Tak terasa, setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Bergerak menuruni pipinya yang ranum, dan berakhir di atas meja–

–kemudian menguap tertiup angin.

Matahari sudah hampir terbenam, menimbulkan bias-bias cahaya berwarna jingga yang menghiasi langit. Ditambah pula dengan kencang yang mulai berhembus, membawa terbang dedaunan kering pohon maple yang berjajar rapi dipinggir jalan barat Konoha, membuat orang-orang seakan malas untuk keluar dari rumahnya masing-masing.

Melihat matahari yang sudah hampir terbenam, Sakura mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju rumahnya sembari merutuki kebodohannya karena sampai tertidur di dalam kelas dan terbangun saat matahari sudah di ufuk barat. Dirapatkannya jaket tipisnya guna menghindari terpaan angin musim gugur.

Namun langkah kakinya tiba-tiba terhenti di depan sebuah taman terbengkalai di sudut jalan yang jarang dilalui oleh orang-orang. Seakan ada yang menuntunnya, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ayunan yang terletak di bagian tengah taman itu. Sepasang mata _viridian_-nya menangkap siluet seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ yang sedang menyenderkan punggungnya di tiang ayunan itu. Setengah wajahnya tertutupi oleh _raven_ si pemuda yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba jantung Sakura berdetak dengan cepat. Entah kenapa, dia merasa seperti _de javu_ dengan suasana ini.

Sakura terus memperhatikan pemuda berambut raven itu sampai tak sadar bahwa pemuda itu sudah mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap balik ke arahnya dengan kedua mata _onyx_ yang berkilat tajam. Mata Sakura sontak melebar.

"Ka-Kau… Ukh!" merintih perlahan, Sakura mulai memijit kepalanya yang tiba-tiba merasa sakit. Melihat gadis yang dihadapannya sedang merintih kesakitan, pemuda itu segera mendekati Sakura. Meraih dagu gadis itu, membuat kedua mata mereka kini bertemu. _Onyx_ bertemu _viridian_.

Satu detik kemudian, _viridian_ milik Sakura membelalak saat melihat kedua mata _onyx_ milik pemuda itu mulai berubah warna menjadi merah darah dengan tiga tomoe yang mengelilinginya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, mata Sakura seolah tak bisa lepas dari tatapan mata merah darah dihadapannya, membuatnya tersadar akan memori lama yang sudah lama ia lupakan.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Kini, kau tinggal ucapkan bahwa kau juga mencintaiku. Dengan begitu, kita akan selalu bersama."_

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Sa–."_

_**DHUAARRR!**_

"_Ah, ini adalah pertama kalinya kita bertemu, Tuan Muda. Perkenalkan namaku Sai. Aku diperintahkan Tuan Danzou untuk membawa anda kembali."_

"_Cih, apa-apaan ini! Buat apa pria tua itu menyuruhmu untuk membawaku, hah!"_

"_Sa-Sasuke…"_

"_Sudah. Kau tenang saja, Sakura."_

"_Begitu. Jadi gadis ini adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagi anda. Kalau anda tetap tak mau kembali, bagaimana jika gadis ini kuhancurkan saja, hm?"_

"_KAU! BRENGSEKK! SAKURAAA!"_

"_Jadi bagaimana?"_

"_Sa-Sasu…"_

"_Baiklah. Aku akan ikut denganmu."_

"_Sasuke…"_

"_Sakura, kelak aku akan menjemputmu. Jadi tunggulah aku."_

"_SASUKEEE!_

Tubuh Sakura langsung merosot ke bawah. Terdengar suara isakan dari bibirnya. Ya, kini ia sudah mengingat semuanya. Didongakkannya kepalanya menatap pemuda yang masih berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sasu…" gumam Sakura pelan.

Pemuda itu–Sasuke–kemudian duduk di hadapan gadis berambut merah muda kedua pipi ranum Sakura dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Samar-samar, senyum tipis mulai terlukis di bibirnya, membuat Sakura mulai mengembangkan senyum manis di bibir mungilnya.

"Kau semakin terlihat cantik, Sakura," puji Sasuke tulus, membuat pipi Sakura terlihat merona.

"Kau juga, Sasuke. Kau terlihat semakin tampan," puji Sakura polos.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Karena sudah membuatmu menunggu selama 12 tahun."

"Tak apa, Sasuke. Toh kita sekarang sudah bersama lagi. Bukankah begitu?" ucap Sakura, sambil mengelus pelan pipi Sasuke.

Perlahan, Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura mendekat. Mendekapnya erat seakan tak mau melepaskannya. Menutup kedua mata _onyx_-nya sembari mencium aroma yang menguar dari tubuh gadisnya ini.

Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka kedua matanya dan melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua, lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Sasuke?" Sakura hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan bingung. Beberapa detik kemudian Sakura tersentak saat melihat Sasuke berjalan menjauh.

"Sasuke! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Sakura sambil berusaha berdiri. Namun saat dia sudah berdiri, sosok Sasuke sudah menghilang tertelan kegelapan malam. Membuat Sakura kali ini kembali meneteskan air matanya.

.

"_Bersabarlah, Sakura. Tinggal satu langkah lagi, maka kita akan bersama lagi dalam kehidupan maupun kematian. Selamanya. Ya, tinggal satu langkah lagi."_

.

Sakura sampai di rumah ketika hari sudah hampir larut. Dengan pelan, dibukanya pintu depan sembari menyiapkan mental jika nanti Anko –ibu angkatnya– kembali mencaci makinya. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah, namun ia tak mendapati siapapun disana. Hingga akhirnya ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara yang berasal dari dapur.

**PRANNGGG!**

Tak perlu menunggu berapa lama, Sakura segera berlari menuju dapur. Begitu sampai disana, mata Sakura melebar saat mendapati sebuah gelas berkaki yang telah pecah berkeping-keping di dekat kaki ibu angkatnya yang sedang duduk di lantai sambil bersandar di meja angkatnya yang terlihat tak peduli dengan keadaannya sekarang, kini sedang menegak segelas bir. Sakura dapat memastikan bahwa sudah banyak bir yang diminum oleh ibu angkatnya itu –terlihat dari wajah Anko yang sudah sangat memerah.

"IBU!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari mendekati Anko dan berusaha memapah ibu angkatnya itu. Namun perlakuan Anko berikutnya, membuat gadis ini terdiam.

**PLAKK!**

"HAHAHAHAHAAA!" Anko tertawa keras begitu tangannya mendarat di pipi gadis musim semi itu. Dengan kasar, ditariknya tangan Sakura hingga gadis itu terjatuh di lantai tepat di atas pecahan kaca-kaca.

"Ukh," rintih Sakura saat merasakan kedua lututnya tergores pecahan kaca. Belum sampai disitu, rintihan Sakura kembali terdengar karena tiba-tiba Anko mencengkram dagunya dengan kuat.

"Hah? Apa? Ibu? HEH! Kau pikir selama ini aku menganggapmu anakku, hah!" Anko semakin memperkuat cengkramannya dengan menatap Sakura penuh benci, membuat Sakura mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"A-Apa maksud ibu?"

"Hahahahaha! Kau tanya apa maksudku?" Anko tertawa dengan nada mengejek, namun sejurus kemudian, wanita berambut ungu ini menatap Sakura tajam, "Kau pikir aku akan menganggap seseorang yang telah membunuh suami dan putriku sebagai anak? Hah!"

Perkataan Anko membuat Sakura semakin tak paham, "Aku tak mengerti."

"KAU BILANG DIRIMU TAK MENGERTI! PADAHAL JELAS-JELAS AKU MELIHATMU MEMBUNUH MEREKAAA! DAN YANG LEBIH MEMBUATKU MEMBENCIMU ADALAH KAU BERLAGAK TAK SADAR TELAH MEMBUNUH MEREKA, BRENGSEK!" teriak Anko, terlihat kilatan emosi tergambar di matanya. "Yeah, mungkin saat kau membunuh suamiku, aku masih bisa memaafkanmu. Tapi kini, setelah kau sudah membunuh Moegi, buah hatiku dengan Genma, AKU TAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMUU!" tangan Anko yang tadi sedang mencengkram dagu Sakura, kini mulai turun ke leher Sakura dan mencekiknya. Membuat gadis berambut _bubblegum_ itu berusaha memegang tangan ibu angkatnya guna melepaskan cekikkannya.

Di tengah nafasnya yang terputus-putus akibat cekikan Anko, sebuah ingatan berputar di kepala gadis ini, membuat gadis ini mengerang kesakitan.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

_**11 years ago**_

"_Ne, Sakura. Ayo kita menyiapkan peralatan untuk makan malam. Ayah ingin membuat kejutan untuk ibu. Kau mau kan?" ajak pria berusia 29 tahun itu. Dielusnya puncak kepala Sakura lembut sambil tersenyum menatap anak angkatnya._

"_Hai. Aku akan membantu ayah!" dengan semangat, Sakura menata piring-piring kaca di atas meja. Sementara itu, Genma berbalik membelakangi Sakura dan mulai memotong daging sapi di hadapannya._

_Tiba-tiba tanpa disadarinya, Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan berdiri dengan pandangan kosong. Mata viridian yang biasanya terlihat cemerlang itu, kini berubah warna menjadi merah darah dengan tiga tomoe yang mengelilinginya. Bagai dikendalikan, Sakura mulai mengangkat tangannya dan saat itulah piring-piring kaca yang tadi ditatanya tiba-tiba melayang dan dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dilihat dengan mata manusia, langsung menancap di bahu dan punggung pria berambut coklat itu. _

"_ARRGGGG!" erang Genma sambil terduduk. Terlihat darah yang bercucuran dengan deras, membasahi kemeja putih yang sedang dipakainya. _

_Dengan menahan sakit di daerah punggung dan bahunya, Genma menengok ke belakang. Dia terbelalak saat melihat putri angkatnya malah sedang berdiri dengan wajah datar dan pandangan kosong. Namun yang membuatnya tersentak adalah warna mata Sakura yang berwarna merah darah menyala…?_

"_Sa-Sakura… Kau… ARRRGGGG!" belum selesai Genma berucap, pisau yang tadi digunakannya untuk memotong daging, tiba-tiba melayang dan menancap di perutnya. Seakan digerakkan dengan tangan tak kasat mata, pisau itu bergerak dengan sendirinya. Mengoyak perutnya hingga terbuka cukup lebar, hingga menampakkan organ-organ dalam perut pria malang itu. Darahnya bermuncratan kemana-mana, mengotori dinding dapur dan sedikit mengenai wajah Sakura. Sampai pria itu hampir kehilangan kesadarannya , pisau itu melayang keluar dari perutnya dan berhenti di atas jantungnya. _

"_AARRRGGGG!" erangan keras terdengar dari bibir Genma untuk terakhir kalinya saat pisau itu menancap tepat di jantungnya. Mengantarkan nyawanya ke kematian abadi._

_Sementara itu, Sakura langsung ambruk tak sadarkan diri begitu ayah angkatnya meregang nyawa._

_Tak disari olehnya bahwa di depan pintu dapur, Anko sudah jatuh terduduk sambil membawa Moegi ke dalam pelukannya. Wajahnya menatap pilu sosok suaminya yang dalam keadaan mengenaskan, butiran air asin mengalir deras dari kedua matanya._

_Dan malam itu diwarnai dengan jerit tangis menyayat hati wanita berambut ungu yang kini telah kehilangan suaminya untuk selamanya._

_**End flashback**_

.

.

"MATILAH KAU, BOCAH TERKUTUK!"

Anko terus mencekik Sakura sekuat tenaga. Sedangkan Sakura yang tadi mengerang kesakitan, kini menatap Anko dengan tatapan nanar dengan butir air mata di sudut matanya.

"I…Ibu, apa…kah a…aku juga yang mem…bunuh Moe…gi se…seperti mem…bunuh a…yah? Ukh!" ucap Sakura dengan tersendat-sendat karena nafasnya yang terputus-putus. Tangannya masih berusaha memegangi tangan ibu angkatnya itu.

"Ah, jadi kau sudah mengingatnya ya? Hahaha… Syukurlah dengan begitu kau tahu bahwa aku mempunyai alasan untuk membunuhmu!"

Cekikan Anko semakin kuat, membuat kesadaran Sakura perlahan mulai menghilang. Namun di ambang kesadarannya, Sakura melihat sesosok pemuda bermata merah darah berdiri di dekat jendela dapur yang terbuka.

_Sa…suke…?_

Mata merah darah pemuda itu mengarah langsung ke kedua mata _viridian_ Sakura, seakan menghipnotis gadis musim semi ini. Dan ketika tiga tomoe yang mengelilingi mata merah darah milik Sasuke berputar, Sakura kehilangan kesadarannya.

Mata gadis berambut _bubblegum_ itu yang tadi sempat tertutup, perlahan terbuka kembali. Menampakkan mata berwarna merah darah dengan dengan tiga tomoe yang mengelilinginya. Anko yang melihat perubahan mata Sakura, mulai melepaskan tangannya dari leher gadis itu dan menjauh dengan tatapan mata penuh ketakutan.

Berbeda dengan Anko, Sakura menatap ibu angkatnya dengan tatapan datar dan kosong. Dengan perlahan, tangan Sakura menggapai gelas bir yang tadi digunakan oleh Anko dan menghancurkan bibir gelas itu dalam satu gerakan. Anko yang melihatnya, segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun naas, baru saja Anko bergerak, Sakura langsung menancapkan bibir gelas yang tajam itu di perut ibu angkatnya.

"ARRGGG!" erangan Anko memenuhi ruangan dapur itu. "Le…lepaskan A…Aku…," pintanya.

Namun Sakura tak mendengarnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sakura mendorong tubuh Anko hingga terlentang di atas lantai, lalu menindih kaki wanita itu dan menarik keluar gelas yang menancap di perut Anko. Membuat suara erangan ibu angkatnya kembali terdengar.

"ARRRGGGG! SAKIIITTT"

Sakura kini bagaikan boneka tanpa emosi, kembali menancapkan dan mengeluarkan gelas itu dari perut Anko secara terus menerus. Wajah gadis itu tetap terlihat datar dan kosong meskipun tangan, wajah dan pakaian gadis itu kini bersimbah darah.

Sampai akhirnya tak terdengar lagi suara erangan dari Anko, Sasuke –yang sedari tadi berdiri di pojok dapur– perlahan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Dibungkukkannya badannya dan memeluk gadis itu dari belakang, sama sekali tak merasa jijik dengan darah yang membasahi tubuh Sakura.

"Sudah cukup, Sakura. Hentikan," ucap pemuda tampan itu.

Tangan Sakura yang tadi masih menancapkan dan mengeluarkan gelas itu dari perut Anko kini berhenti. Matanya pun kembali menjadi normal. Sakura yang melihat tangannya bersimbah darah ibu angkatnya, kini hanya terpaku dan terisak.

"I-Ini… apa yang telah aku lakukan? I-Ibu? IBUUU!" Sakura hanya bisa menangis saat melihat jasad ibu angkatnya yang telah dibunuh oleh tangannya sendiri.

"SShhh… sudahlah Sakura. Ini semua bukan salahmu," mendengar sebuah suara yang familiar, Sakura pun tersadar.

"Sasuke…?"

"Ya. Ini aku, Sakura."

Mendengar suara pemuda itu, Sakura sontak langsung melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan berdiri menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"Kau! Kau yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi, bukan?" tuding Sakura, sudut matanya masih mengeluarkan air mata. Namun Sasuke terus diam.

"KAU MEMBUATKU MENJADI SEORANG MONSTER!" teriak Sakura.

"Hn. Aku hanya tak ingin ada seorang pun yang kau lihat selain aku," bela Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"A-Apa? K-Kau… Kau gila!" bentak Sakura, tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ya, aku memang tergila-gila padamu," ucap Sasuke sambil mendekati Sakura.

Melihat pemuda itu semakin mendekatinya, Sakura segera berlari keluar dapur menuju kamarnya. Sementara itu, Sasuke tak tinggal diam. Dia segera berjalan menyusul Sakura ke kamarnya.

Setelah mengunci rapat kamarnya, Sakura segera duduk di lantai sambil memeluk kakinya. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat.

Ia takut.

Ia takut bertemu Sasuke.

Ia takut pemuda itu akan mengendalikannya lagi.

Di tengah tubuhnya yang kini sedang menggigil ketakutan, tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuat nafasnya berhenti sejenak.

"Sakura…"

Mendengar suara itu, Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan matanya membulat seketika.

"Sasu…"

Sakura segera berdiri dan berusaha lari dari pemuda itu. Namun Sasuke lebih dulu mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura dan membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Lepas… LEPASKAN AKU!" Sakura terus memberontak, namun tenaganya tak sebanding dengan kekuatan pemuda itu.

"Tidak, Sakura. Selamanya aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Selamanya," ucap Sasuke sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam lekukan leher Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua ini padaku?" isak Sakura.

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia kini mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Sakura datar. Ya, ia merasa inilah saatnya.

"Tatap aku," perintah pemuda itu. Namun Sakura tetap bergeming.

"Kubilang tatap aku, Sakura," ulang Sasuke dengan penekanan di akhir kata. Namun gadis itu tetap tak mau mengangkat kepalanya.

Sampai akhirnya kesabaran pemuda itu habis, Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura hingga kedua mata mereka bertemu. Mata Sakura terbelalak saat mata merah darah milik pemuda itu menatap matanya tajam.

"_Tidak… jangan lagi…"_

Sakura berusaha memalingkan wajahnya, namun cengkraman Sasuke di dagunya sangat kuat hingga membuat Sakura mau tak mau menatap kedua mata merah darah milik pemuda di hadapannya. Beberapa detik kemudian pandangan Sakura perlahan menggelap.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tak sadarkan diri, kini mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Perlahan, kedua bibir mereka bertemu dan Sasuke dengan mudahnya memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sakura, 'meminumkan' kembali 'racun'nya untuk yang kedua kalinya pada gadis yang kini tak sadarkan diri di pelukannya.

Melepaskan ciumannya, Sasuke menatap lembut wajah damai Sakura. Tangan kirinya ia letakkan di belakang lutut gadis itu, mengangkatnya di depan dada. Kemudian sang pemuda pun berucap,

"_Kau tahu, Sakura? Aku melakukan ini semua agar kau tak pergi meninggalkanku. "_

"_Aku tak ingin kau melihat orang lain selain diriku. Karena hanya kaulah satu-satunya orang yang kumiliki di dunia ini."_

"_Akan kusingkirkan semua orang yang berada di dekatmu. Agar hanya ada aku di matamu. Agar hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang terekam di otakmu. Tak ada orang lain selain aku."_

"_Dengan begini, kita akan selalu terikat oleh benang merah selamanya."_

"_Inilah **kutukanku**…"_

Membiarkan sang gadis terlelap dengan damai di depan dadanya, sang pemuda perlahan berjalan dan memasuki sebuah pintu berukir rumit yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu itu pun tertutup dan menghilang menjadi kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang beterbangan –

–membawanya dan sang gadis ke kediaman abadinya.

**The End**

_**A/N :**_

Holaa~ ketemu lagi dengan saya^^ senang rasanya bisa ikutan Banjir TomatCeri tahun ini… ^.^

Umm… ano, fanfic ini sedikit terinspirasi dari anime Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi. Tapi secara keseluruhan ,ide cerita ini berasal dari pemikiran saya sendiri. Apabila beberapa dari kalian sudah ada yang pernah menonton anime itu, pasti dapat menemukan banyak sekali perbedaan dengan anime tersebut.

Dan satu kali lagi, bila ada yang bingung makhluk apa Sasuke yang sebenarnya, harap jangan tanya saya. Karena saya pun tak tahu #diinjek

Yosh, akhir kata… boleh minta review? #kedip-kedip

…

3359 word without disclaimer and author note

**Tegal, 28062012 1.09 AM**


End file.
